megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons
Nymph Napaea should be considered a Nymph, since she is actually one nymph. ( And the other nearest race is actually the "Yoma" ) HakuNoKaemi (talk) 11:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Are we even sure the Nymph race appears in this game? GalaxiaWild (talk) 12:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) We can assume it will,since most new races continue to appear in the sequent games ( Nocturne was the only with some races not appearing ), and since they returned fights from the 3d to the 2d, we can assume this'll contains Strange Journey races ( they probably will include other races, since the more demons they include, the more races they should use to categorise them to avoid having a lot of demons in one race ). Greek Nymphs do fits more as Yoma anyway. HakuNoKaemi (talk) 14:25, April 28, 2013 (UTC) I always thought Greek nymphs were more Nymphs, and Asian nymph-like spirits were Yoma. GalaxiaWild (talk) 14:34, April 28, 2013 (UTC) The general thing Nymph(race) do follow is that they're gods or spirits that represents arts, literature or so. So in case there is no Nymph race, they'll surely be divided in the female or lesser gods demons races ( like Femme, Megami or Yoma and Jirae ). Since the greek nymphs are in fact lesser gods that represent the various arts, they can be inserted in Nymphs(representig various arts, being beautiful females and being in fact called nymphs) or Yoma(being lesser gods/spirits) races. The Fairy races actually contains fairies and/or mischievous spirits, which nymph(especially Napaea) aren't. So she's better categorised as a nymph or a yoma. HakuNoKaemi (talk) 15:21, April 28, 2013 (UTC) But Napaeae are spirits of glens, grottoes, and wooded valleys. Aspects of nature, not arts or literature. Nymphs are actually spirits of nature, not the arts. GalaxiaWild (talk) 16:57, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :Napaea is confirmed to be fairy in this video. No point of continuing this discussion until there is another screenshot or video shows Nymph. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:26, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Sortable Instead of the current way of listing, shall we tabularize? It'll help when it comes to sorting the demons by name, level, type and such. BLUER一番 05:53, May 27, 2013 (UTC) You mean something like that? -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:16, May 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes exactly that. BLUER一番 00:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Or should we list elemental resistance as well? or ::I personally think it's okay if we have the information, failing that we could just leave it for the individual demon articles. We have to make sure it fits for New Wikia skin because Monobook wouldn't have that problem with space constraints. BLUER一番 01:11, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::I think we can't have all stats listed out because some demon's name can be fairly long and the width limitation of New Wikia skin (jfyi, the game uses scrolling to contain long demon name in the roster menu). I personally prefer to omit the ST-DX-MA-AG-LU stats because the elemental resistance group is more important. Otherwise the table will force soft return of the demon name. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :::Or for ease of search, we can create at least two lists, one have all demon data divided into sections per race, the other one groups all demons in one single sortable table. In order to sync data for both (or more) lists, we may create template of demon data for each list. -- Sameboat ::Sounds like a bit of more work, my original intention was to suggest one single sortable list instead of separating them section by section. But I'm not going to object, as long as it works for everyone. BLUER一番 01:59, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Format I have set up the base of the new demon list templates. To start off, you go to List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons/temp add the template and change the "demon race" to the proper race title among the other demon race template. Preview the page and you will see the red link of the template you just added, open the red link in new browser/tab and create the page with the following syntax and modify it with demon data: |- |Race |Demon |Level |HP |MP |Physical |Gun |Fire |Ice |Elec |Force |Expel |Curse/Death |ST |DX |MA |AG |LU |- |Race |Demon |Level |HP |MP |Physical |Gun |Fire |Ice |Elec |Force |Expel |Curse/Death |ST |DX |MA |AG |LU So on and so forth. After you have saved the demon data by race template, remember to save the List of Shin Megami Tensei IV Demons/temp as well to see the result. If we're creating another list separated by demon race section, simply use the following code: Herald |} Divine |} So on and so forth. One thing I must stress is that if we create the list earlier than the official English release of the game, we should not touch the races that haven't been confirmed in any English screen shot or video, such as Fury (possibly replaced by "Omega"), Amatsukami/Kunitsukami (possibly shortened), Food (new race to the series, seemingly substituting UMA), etc. -- Inpursuit (talk) 09:21, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Deity and Food races Deity is now Light-Neutral and Food is composed of the UMA demons from Strange Journey, Onmoraki, and Katakirauwa. source; just go to "フード". -- 07:51, June 23, 2013 (UTC) : Here is the Source partially translated, no skill in japanese were needed to produce it, and you can use it as a reference for the demon list HakuNoKaemi (talk) 16:04, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Does that mean I get to add Onmoraki and Katakirauwa to the Food table of the demon list? GalaxiaWild (talk) 18:39, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Demon List I took a source previously posted here and started translating it! http://puu.sh/3qoIA.xls HakuNoKaemi (talk) 16:50, June 28, 2013 (UTC) I ended thetranslated almost full compendium, there are all demons (DLC-inclused) of the game, their level, their race, their stats, their skills(some are roughly translated, some were assigned because of the effect) and some sample fusions.HakuNoKaemi (talk) 15:12, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Boss List Considering how big the boss list has gotten when including optional and Challenege Quest bosses, I was wondering if we should make a separate page for it? I'm just wondering cause other games have their own pages with only bosses listed.--JupiterKnight (talk) 03:12, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Demon alignments I know what alignment most of the races are, but alignment are the Famed, Fiend, Undead, Geist, and Zealot races? I assume Amatsu and Kunitsu are Law and Chaos respectively, Godly and Chaos King are Law and Chaos respectively and Element and Engima are Neutral. GalaxiaWild (talk) 09:15, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Famed: probably Light-Something, Fiend: probably Dark-Neutral, Undead Dark-Neutral or Dark-Chaos, Geist seems Light-Chaos, Zealot ... well it's hard since they were Dark-Neutral in SJ and Light-Chaos in SH --HakuNoKaemi (talk) 20:14, August 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Famed/Fiend/Zealot are Neutral races while Entity's Chaos. Undead should probably be Neutral as well. -- 20:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Temp? Is it happening? Will the list finally be replaced with the one on the subpage? My nitpickiness just so happens to find them in the Special:UncategorizedPages and I'd like to see them out of there. BLUER一番 05:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC)